


What Say We Break in and Tango?

by smoothsayer



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers for Julian's Route up to Book XI: Justice, maybe a tiny bit of plot, sorry about bringing vivisection tables into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothsayer/pseuds/smoothsayer
Summary: You take Julian up on his offer to break into the palace for a bit of dancing.The first part looks a bit like plot, the second bit is pure smut... I added some asterisks in case you wanted to skip one or the other. Hope you enjoy! : )





	What Say We Break in and Tango?

**Author's Note:**

> *I edited the geography of the town just a bit. You'll hardly notice though, I promise.

Your mind feels a little fuzzy, despite your polite (and multiple) refusals of Julian’s proffered ‘Salty Bitters.’ (“Ah, but my dear, you’re missing out! It really is delicio- well, okay, maybe not delicious, but it sure gets the job done…”) 

Perhaps it was your own (gentler) drink, or perhaps it was the late hour, or maybe it was just the intoxicating presence of Julian himself, lounging across from you in a dark corner of The Rowdy Raven. Regardless of the reason, you have the not-wholly-unpleasant sense that you’d be quite comfortable with whatever trouble Julian will no doubt attract. As if reading your mind, he finishes his second Salty Bitters and allows the glass to clack loudly against the worn wood of the table, then abruptly (and a little wobble-ily) stands. 

He appears to have come to some private conclusion that delights him to no end. “What say you and I find something  _ exciting _ to do with the rest of our evening, hm?” He flashes you his smoothest smirk, but his tone is soft and affectionate, and he reaches for your hand with a gentle reverence. Charmed, and steeling yourself to do a bit of guard-avoiding, you finish your drink and take his hand. Julian is clearly much too pleased with his plan, and swiftly pulls you into his chest, creating a soft thump of skin on cloth on cloth on skin. He tilts your chin up with a thumb and kisses you deeply. You can feel your cheeks flush when he takes your bottom lip between his teeth. 

Neither of you feel the need for words as you exit the Rowdy Raven, both content in each others presence. He leads you by the hand down a couple of alleys and through a wooded area. Before long, you encounter a wall with a door. Blinking into the darkness, you recognise it as the door* from the maze at the palace, that you had encountered before. You turn to Julian in surprise, “What are we doing at the palace? There’ll be guards everywhere!” Julian rolls his eye, “You underestimate me, darling! A brilliant outlaw like myself has ways around such petty inconveniences.” Noting your genuine concern, he allows his theatrical visage to drop for a moment, and holds your gaze solemnly. “On my honor, I promise I know what I’m doing. I’d never put you in harm’s way.”  Your concern was for him, not yourself, but whatever. Perhaps on a different day you’d put your foot down. Tonight though, you can’t resist. You reply with a smile and a half nod. Julian’s face bursts into a devilish grin, and with a flourish, he pushes open the gate for you. 

True to his word, Julian seems to instinctively know the best routes through the winding corridors of the palace. On multiple occasions, he pulls you into a stairwell or empty room just in time to avoid a late night watchman. When you finally reach your destination, Julian wordlessly opens a pair of double doors, and leads you into a dark room. Though pitch black, you can feel how cavernous it is. Julian’s heavy footfalls echo loudly. Now quite intrigued, you reach for your magic and summon a bright orb of light and send it to the ceiling, high above. 

Now fully lit, the vibrantly decorated ballroom is resplendent. Julian beams. “Just as I remembered it! Care for a tango?” He crooks an eyebrow at me expectantly. You, of course, take his hand. “Gods Julian, this is amazing! Tell me you don’t do this often...” He laughs heartily, eye crinkling at the corner “No, no, this is just for you, of course. But now to the important bit, do you dance?” 

It’s your turn to laugh now, as you truly don’t know. You don’t recall any dancing over the past few years, but then, you had a whole life that is now mysteriously beyond your memory. Shrugging, you simply say, “I suppose we’re about to find out!” Julian’s face falls for half a second as he catches on to your meaning, but he quickly recovers. “Lucky for you, I’m a magnificent leader. You can just follow along until you find the groove.” 

He pulls you into his chest, then grandly pushes you into a spin before catching your hand with the tips of his fingers and pulling you back. His coat billows as you dance, and his footwork is fluid. He really is impressive.  At first it seems like music would complete the moment, but the sound of your breathing and synchronised footfalls feels more intimate, somehow. He leads you around the room faster and faster as you gain confidence. You’re pleased to find that your body seems to know what it’s doing, even if your mind is lost. His breath in your ear, then on your shoulder. His hand is on your waist, then tracing your thigh. He really is good at this. Your face grows hot as you find yourself considering how much of his body he makes use of, and how in tune he is with _ your _ body, able to alert you to a step with just a soft touch at your hip. He finishes the routine with an impressive dip, one hand behind your neck and the other holding tightly to your thigh. You’re both panting and hot and close. 

You can’t resist his breathless smile, and push out of the dip and onto your tiptoes, pulling his lips down to yours. He utters a surprised sound that becomes a moan as he leans into the kiss. His long fingers eagerly grasp at your back and waist, pulling you flush with his chest, then move up to cup your cheeks. He seems so earnest and adoring as he looks from one of your eyes to the other. “Holding you, kissing you… this all feels so right. I just-” He stops as the sound of footfalls echo outside the silent ballroom. His face becomes paler, (if possible) and he swallows audibly. You’re both silent, listening. 

The footsteps stop right outside the room. With a start, you realise that the light from your magic is surely visible under and between the double doors. You shoot a quick glance to Julian, then extinguish the light just as a guard, illuminated by his torch, throws open the doors. You feel Julian’s hand reach for yours, and then with a lurch he breaks into a dead sprint. The guard calls out and gives chase. Julian seems to know his way out of the ballroom, and you end up in a different corridor, a floor above. Without slowing, he leads you recklessly through the palace’s many twists and turns. You’re both thoroughly out of breath when Julian pulls you into a seemingly decorative alcove, then pushes back the curtain, revealing a narrow doorway. You each shimmy in, then pull the curtain to and close the door. The guard’s footfalls grow nearer, but then pass. 

Julian sighs. “I’d hoped we wouldn’t have to return here, but we had little choice… The guards won’t know about this passage, so we should be safe until morning, when we can sneak out in the hubbub.” Julian’s pretty lips are pressed together unhappily. You don’t understand until you step out of the narrow passage and into the dungeons. This passage connects to one of the tiny cells that plague patients were kept in. It must have been installed when the palace was first built, though for what purpose you couldn’t guess. Julian glances around at the vivisection tables, raised stage, and odd accessories leftover from plague times. A shudder wracks his body. He seems to notice me watching him, and forces a half smile. 

“This room holds a lot of unpleasant memories… and a lot of guilt. But worse even than that… I miss it. Not the plague! No, never that. But being useful, pushing myself, helping others. It was… exhilarating! Being on the battlegrounds, fighting the good fight... I’d never wish it back, but sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever be that needed again.” He looks off into space, lost in thought. You place a hand on his arm. “Julian, I need you. Not like that, but still. Lots of other people need you, too. You can treat colds and broken arms and infections...You can make a better purpose for yourself. One not based in suffering.” Feeling the need to lighten the mood a bit, you can’t resist pressing on. “Unless, uh, you’re into that. Suffering, that is…” You trail off, embarrassed. That sounded better in your head. Julian whirls toward you, searching your expression, and immediately bursts into laughter.

 

***********

 

His enigmatic facade returns as if you’d flipped a switch. “Oh ho! You know me too well!” He reaches out and brushes your cheek surprisingly softly. “Thank you for that. And for everything else too.” His eyes twinkle and he kisses you chastly. “Ah, but my dear! We have hours until dawn, and we’re stuck here allll alone. However shall we pass the time?” He raises an eyebrow at you mischievously, teeth flashing in a delightful grin. You return his grin, having a few ideas of your own. Brushing past him, you run your hand along one of the vivisection tables, taking note of the malevolent leather straps still in place. Perhaps you can give these cursed devices a better story. 

You turn back to Julian and crook a finger. “Come… Lay down.” Julian looks at you ascance, but can’t seem to resist your commanding tone. Trepidatiously, he settles himself onto the hard wood of the table. His face flushes as you tighten the straps over each of his limbs, just tightly enough to hold him in place, but he can’t seem to bare to protest. You push yourself on top of him, knees beside his hips, and reach down to unsnap the buttons on his trousers. Your fingers glance over the metal of the first button, but you catch yourself. Flashing your eyes up to Julian’s face, you take in his parted lips and the needy look in his eye. You lean forward and brush back a stray auburn lock. “Julian… Is this what you want?” He nods instantly, and his voice is a bit strangled in his haste to reply “G-Gods yes!” He’s absolutely delicious when he’s like this. 

You feel yourself smiling as you return to his trousers. Strapped down as he is, you can’t remove them, but you push them down to his knees. His light shirt you leave on, as it’s fallen open enough to expose his sleek chest and much of his ribs anyhow.  You push your hands up the flat planes of his stomach, then down the lean musculature of his thighs. Julian lets out a little whimper as you brush against his hips. You respond by kissing over the spot, right at the sharp line of his pelvis, and allowing your teeth to graze his delicate skin. You half kiss, half nibble down to the base of his cock, relishing the pleasured cringe and soft “Eep!” that escapes his mouth as you gently bite there. Still settled over his hips, you lift your eyes to meet his and smile in spite of your serious tone “Be still or I’ll stop…” Julian flushes and steadies his body, nodding sharply. 

Your lips ghost up his length as you trail your tongue up to the sensitive spot just under his head. You hold his cock in place and kiss him there, then take his shaft fully into your mouth. Your tongue presses into him and your cheeks hollow as you take him as far into your mouth as you can. Julian’s hips jerk involuntarily, and you scrape your fingertips into his thighs as a warning. He hisses softly and stills himself, though you can tell the slight pain of the gesture only sets him off more. You savor the taste and the feeling of his cock in your mouth until he lifts a hand (as much as his restraints allow) and manages to get out a “P-please, just a moment…” You push back immediately, a thin line of precum and spit trailing from your lip. Julian takes a steadying breath, then, “I don’t want to finish yet. I want more of you.” You certainly can’t complain, and hastily undo his restraints. 

He’s shaking slightly as he pushes himself off the table and motions for you to trade places with him. You watch him as you both undress, marveling at the smooth lines of his body as they’re revealed. Finished, he seems to do the same, taking in your figure appreciatively. His voice is far too husky to pass as faux professionalism, but he adopts a doctor-ly demeanor nonetheless “Mm, yes, hop on my table, beautiful. Allow me to give you a uh, thorough exam...make sure everything’s working alright.” His lips curl upwards gleefully.  You stifle a shiver and do as you’re told, sitting at the foot of the table. As promised, Julian’s nothing if not thorough. His hands are everywhere. He traces a finger up your thigh, past your hips, over your navel, and between your breasts, up to your jaw and then briefly over your lips. Your breathing comes out shakily as he leans in for a long kiss, his tongue dancing over yours. You almost don’t notice his hand moving until you feel a digit glide over your sex, coming to rest at your entrance. You catch your breath and he breaks away from your kiss. “That okay?” You respond by pulling him back to your mouth and kissing him harder than before. He grins through your kiss, and pushes a finger inside of you, stroking hard at that perfect spot. You gasp through your kiss.  Encouraged by your response, he adds a second finger, and snakes his other hand between your legs to rub firmly over your clit. You’re breathing comes fast now, and he mirrors your intensity, pushing you hard until you reach your breaking point and crumble. You bite down over his lip and moan loudly. 

Lust burns over Julian’s face, and he struggles to compose himself. “You ah- seem to be in truly perfect health.” His eye flashes “There’s just one more thing… Think you could bare a final test?” You nod fast and allow your legs to fall farther open, quickly whispering a spell to negate fertility. He grasps your thighs and pulls you to the edge of the table, lining up your sexes. The tip of his cock rests against your entrance. Your eyes meet and Julian pushes into you slowly. The sensation sends a shiver through your body, still sensitive from your previous orgasm. You hook a leg over his hip and encourage a quick pace. Julian is more than eager. He fucks you lovingly, but his pace is hard and fast. Your mouth falls open in awe, and Julian curses softly. His voice is his own, but primal and wanting. Your hands clutch blindly at his hair and back, needing him closer still. Sharing your need, he pulls out suddenly. Your breath catches, but then you’re on your back and he’s on top of you, ready to push back in to your body. 

Words seem to have left you, but you hold up a finger and reposition, so that he’s the one on his back, supporting himself on an elbow. You straddle his hips, as before, but now waste no time in pushing onto his straining length. His cock fills you perfectly, leaving no extra space. The feeling of his heat and of his body occupying yours is overwhelming. You throw your head back and set a slow, deep pace. Julian moans loud and low, raptly appreciating your movement. You mean to tease him with such slow thrusts, but you’re too far gone yourself. You hear yourself whimper, and release conscious control, allowing your lust to take charge. Your pace becomes faster and more intense. Julian uses his spare hand to guide your hips firmly into his. You feel your release building and your body begins to shake. Julian looks similarly gone, and just when you think you won’t be able to take one more moment, he releases inside of you. 

You finish as the feeling of his warmth fills you. The flutter of your inner walls causes him to squeeze his eyes shut and bite his lip, barely muffling a moan. You allow your body to collapse into his chest, utterly spent. His face is completely blank, but he hugs you gently and pulls your head into his shoulder. For a while you remain there, embracing, and allowing your breathing to slow. 

When you finally push back to read Julian’s face, he’s already staring at you. You smile into his awed expression, feeling the same way. Julian clears his throat, “You’re incredible.” You open your mouth to respond with something loving, but can’t resist teasing him. “Is that your medical opinion, Doctor Devorak?” He laughs throatily. “Yes, and my personal one. And... any other sort of opinion that I may have as well.” You giggle into his lips and kiss him softly. “You’re pretty amazing yourself, Julian.” He blushes deeply, in spite of your intimacy, “Well, I uh… do my best?” 

A comfortable air surrounds you as you clean up together as best you can. You even manage to get in a couple hours of sleep in Julian’s office. When dawn breaks, you sneak out of the castle successfully. You’re both quite tired, but thoroughly content as you wander back to town, hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you so much for reading! I had tons of fun writing this.  
> Secondly, I do feel a bit bad about defiling the vivisection tables. That was a dark part of the story and I think they did a great job with the emotional turmoil Julian experienced when discovering what his real crimes were. I don't think there's any way I could have written this to excuse misusing them like this, and I truly hope it doesn't offend.


End file.
